


Kolaż

by gizmolog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mother's Day
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry myśli o swojej mamie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kolaż

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble napisane z okazji tegorocznego Dnia Matki.
> 
> Harry jest tu młody, jest dzieckiem, choć już uczniem Hogwartu. Powiedziałabym, że są to jego myśli na drugim roku w szkole magii, bo miał już wtedy okazję znać wszystkie wymienione w tekście osoby, a był jeszcze dostatecznie młody, żeby myśleć w ten sposób, jak sądzę.

Moja mama jest dobra jak mama Rona. Pysznie gotuje i zawsze mogę się do niej przytulić.

Moja mama jest mądra jak mama Hermiony. Zawsze wszystko wie, choć nie jest dentystą, tylko czarownicą.

Moja mama jest zgrabna jak mama Dracona. Ale uśmiecha się ciepło i wesoło, a nie tak zimno, jak pani Malfoy.

Moja mama kocha mnie najbardziej na świecie jak ciocia Petunia kocha Dudleya. Muszą mieć ze sobą coś wspólnego, przecież są siostrami.

Moja mama ma zielone oczy jak ja. Nikt inny nie ma takich zielonych oczu, tylko moja mama i ja.

Taka jest moja mama. A właściwie... taka była.


End file.
